


Stick This Out Together

by Finn565



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Everyone is young, M/M, before the portal problems young, interdimensional criminals au, probs some smut later but i haven't decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: An Interdimensional traveler/ criminal au. When Fiddleford was accidently thrown into the portal, Ford came with him. Both of them were thrust into the nightmare realm. And eventually into other dimensions. In order to make it in strange unfamiliar territory, you have to do some bad things.(Based on some drawings I saw on Tortoisefeet's blog, I fell in love with this Au the moment I saw it)





	1. The portal is ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tortoisefeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisefeet/gifts).



Fiddleford and Stanford had been working on this portal all summer. The weather was starting to cool off and both knew winter was well on its way. They were staring at a functional interdimensional portal. Both of them felt proud to have built such a machine. 

Fiddleford was glad to be done. His hands ached and he was tired of work. Day in and day out. Running numbers and schematics past each other for long periods of time without sleep or breaks.

“We’ll run test tomorrow as soon as we can!” Ford smiled wide. He was happy to see his friend so ecstatic. The last time Ford smiled like this was when Fiddleford even showed up. 

“It's all coming together!” Fidds smiled, not as wide as his friend but still happy.

The portal was large, triangle shaped, had a circle in the middle, and was lined with symbols that he didn’t really understand. Ford claimed they were essential to the portals function. Which was of course was to bridge the gap between their dimension and the “weirdness” dimension that fueled Gravity Falls own weirdness. 

“It sure has, my friend.” Ford wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He couldn’t help but smile a bit wider. Of course it hadn’t taken him long to develop strong feelings for his friend. Spending time alone with only one person would do that to you. He was content the way things were though. 

“Let's take a break for today.” Ford took off his lab coat and a white apron. 

Fidds followed suit and pulled the articles off.  “That sounds mighty fine, Stanford.”

“Let's make some tea and watch a movie on the couch? Sound good?” Ford asks as they walk up the stairs.

“Tea sounds wonderful.” He smiles as he follows his friend.

The shack is somewhere he calls home now. He's been here long enough. It smells like a combined smell of both of them. It has their belongings in it and it feels more like home then palo alto ever felt.

Stanford made them tea, handing one to him and then grabbing his own. Fiddleford looked for a movie but his old college buddy had strange taste. They ended up just putting something on and not really watching.

“I’m so excited, I think I am going to go to bed early.” Stanford stretched up.

“That's unheard of!” Fidds smiled and watched his friend stand up.

“I know, I can’t wait to get a full night's rest and then tomorrow, we’ll get our portal up and running.”

Fidds couldn’t help the smile that spread across his whole face. Our portal is something he had never heard before. It had always been the portal. 

“Good night, Fiddleford. I will see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Stanford.” He softly said back.

***

Early morning Fiddleford found himself coming downstairs to a sleep deprived Stanford. Busy drawing something up and not sleeping like he said he was.

“Fidds! Just in time, I have drawn up some plans for testing our machine.” Ford clicked his pen repeatedly, shuffling some papers around. All signs that his friend hadn’t gotten any sleep. 

“You haven’t slept since you ‘went to bed’ last night, have yah?” He was already on route to make more coffee. Some for himself and some for his restless companion.

“No.” Came the sheepish answer. 

“If yah keep doing this to yer body, you’re going to kill it, Stanford.” He walked over and took the mug from Ford. Filling it up.

Ford took the mug with a hushed thank you, “I know but I was just so excited. I have spent so much time, so much effort. And it finally works.”

“I know, but if you’re not going to worry about your health then I suppose I’ll haveta.” 

“It's much appreciated, Fidds.” Stanford pulled a chair out and patted the seat with his hand. “Sit my friend. I want to walk you through this.”

“Alright, alright.” He poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down, ready to hear what his friend had to say.

“Okay, So I don’t think it is a safe idea to send one of us through. Seeing as I don’t know where it leads or if it will scramble our DNA to the quantum winds.”

“Glad you think so too. What are you supposin we do then?” Fidds took a sip of coffee.

“Well, I surmise that we grab a test dummy, tie it up with a rope and send it through. We will be safe and nice behind the test lines. Then we pull the dummy back in and see if it's suffered any damage. Then we try organic matter.”

“Let's just stick to the first one before we think of organic matter.” 

“You’re right. One thing at a time.” Ford smiled over his mug.

***

Fiddleford tied the knots and they both checked them over several times. The dummy was secured and they both were wearing aprons along with lab coats just in case. Ford had said that it was possible that the dummy would explode on contact with the portal. Fidds hoped beyond belief that that wouldn’t happen.

“Are you ready, my friend?” Stanford tugged on one of the ropes to make sure it was secured. 

Fiddleford looked up at the portal. A strange feeling of foreboding came over him and suddenly he felt terrible. “As ready as I will ever be.” 

“Alright!” Ford was ignoring the blatant anxiety in his voice as he stood the dummy up. His friend turned the machine on. It hummed and the middle flashed blue twice before sticking that way. 

“Stanford. I’m not sure about all this!” Fidds yells over the hum of the portal. 

“Nonsense, fidds! Did you think any other geniuses were sure when they started!? Ally oop!” Stanford hoists the dummy over his shoulder and shoves it towards the portal.

Fidds watches, eyebrows knitted together. As the dummy disappears he feels a rope wrap around his ankle and he feels himself yanked forwards. His feet leave the ground and he yelps. “Stanford!” He reaches out for his friend.

Ford’s eyes grow wide as he grabs for the rope but the line has snapped taught and begun to fray. As he gets a six finger hold on the rope it breaks and he's lifted into the air.

They share a look of horror, Stanford’s head slowly rises, concern and fear in his eyes. Fiddleford tilts his head back and looks at the blue opening they are now heading towards. He guesses they are going to figure out if organic matter can pass through the hard way. 

***

It's deathly quiet wherever Stanford Pines is. He can’t hear anything, it's completely silent. He sits upright too fast and feels disoriented. He adjusts the glasses on his face, there's a large crack on the left side. He must have hit his head.

He looks around, the sky is a combination of pink and purple swirled together. That's not normal. He squints as a large piece of land floats by, his eyebrows shoot up. This is defiantly strange. He recalls going through the portal. He must be in the other dimension.

Stanford stands and walks to what seems to be a cliff. He positions his feet to be stable and then leans over the edge. There's nothing below him and he's fairly sure he's on a floating piece of land. He backs up and stares at the empty world for a second before he inhales sharply.

“Fiddleford!” Stanford frantically looks around, There are some trees but he's unsure if the island is any bigger. He takes a chance and takes off into the forest. “Fiddleford!” He comes out of the bushes and finds himself on another cliff side.  

“Mcgucket!?” He shouts out into the nothing. The unknown doesn’t respond. He sinks to his knees. He can’t believe it. It's a miracle that he survived the jump and landed on safe ground. Who knows what became of his friend. 

He’d gone and killed his friend. “I am so sorry, Fidds.” He said under his breath. 


	2. You're Alive

It felt like it had been about two weeks he guessed. Stanford had gained some new clothing, something the locals said would make him look less obvious. Black everything. Trench coat, scarf, pants. The scarf covered his face and the trench coat covered him head to toe. 

How foolish he had been. Trusting bill had been his biggest mistakes and he lost his friend for it. The nightmare realm was something to really behold. Though bill had chased him through it multiple times. He'd invited Bill right in. How stupid. Everything his one companion had ever said to him was true. Bill couldn't be trusted and he had been a puppet.

It was times where he was alone when he missed his best friend. He'd been blinded to the importance of his companion. Fiddleford took care of him, had a heart of gold, and was smart beyond belief. In short, Ford missed Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket like one would miss breathing air.

He'd been looking for ages now. But he was giving up hope of ever seeing his friend again. He'd found a wormhole days ago that he thought would take him to another dimension. He'd give anything to be out of the nightmare realm.

Some locals gave him an interdimensional translator.  It should get him out of any situation he finds himself in. With the device in hand he stared at the wormhole in front of him. Who knew where he was going to pop out at.

Stanford took a deep breath, taking his own advice he hushly said, “hop.” and jumped in. He felt like he was being squeezed at first. He wasn’t able to keep his eyes open for long as he was thrown into a new dimension.

Upon hitting the ground on all fours he threw up. Throwing up some of those rations the locals had given him.

“Whoa pal. Are you alright?” A random person offered him a hand up. He brushed himself off before answering.

“Yes, I am fine.” He looked around at his environment. “Excuse me, is this earth?” He asked the person who had helped him.

“Yes? Are you sure you are alright?”

“Just fine.” He smiled, his hopes of getting home were dashed as he saw some sort of creature walk by. This was not his dimension for sure. He could only assume that this world was open to other planets.

He had little time to check his surroundings as some sort of cop saw him. “Hey! Stop right there!”

“Uh oh.” He patted himself down and quickly searched the floor to make sure he had everything then he took off. The cop quickly followed him, Stanford could hear the creature asking for backup. That wouldn’t do, he had to lose it.

Ford slid around a corner and quickly grabbed onto a sturdy pipe, using his upper body strength to lift himself up. He quickly scrambled up the side of the building and over the side. There was rushed yelling that slowly got farther away.

Stanford waited in his spot, laying on the roof of a building panting, for a while. When he was sure they were no longer on his trail he let out a sigh. Great, now he was a criminal. He wished Fiddleford was with him. He could hear the concern man’s laughter now. Giddy they had gotten away. He smiled at the thought of it.

Perhaps hoping across dimensions was frowned upon in this dimension. He could only assume since that was the only thing he had done since he had arrived.

Another sigh, he might as well go all out.

***

Day number 33 in this dimension found Stanford in a convenient store. He was out of money, which seemed to work in this dimension of earth, and was hungry. He looked around and grabbed a pile of food. The  store clerk noticed him as soon as he made his move.

“Stop!” They shouted but he was already smashing through the glass at the front of the store. She was calling the cops behind him. He took off in the opposite direction and hoped the cops wouldn’t track him. He had learned that they were known as the Galactic Federation.

It was too late the sirens were going off and he could hear them running after him. He smirked and swung around a building, hoisting his stolen rations up and gripping a pipe. It always worked. They constantly lost him on the roofs of the city.

Ford laid down flat on the roof and let out a chuckle. He was cut short as ropes came down from the sky. He sat up and stood, the creatures landed and all pointed guns towards him. This was a new development, seems they had wised up since the last time they spotted him.

“Stanford Philbrick Pines, hands up!” One yelled. There was no escape and he dropped his stolen goods, ready to raise his hands. It might as well be one of these days.

A figure landed in front of him, guns all around focused on the person. They wore a hood that was pointed in the back. High collar that covered their cheeks. Scarf that covered their mouth. Arms wrapped up and plated gloves on each hand. Their trench coat was wrapped in their bandages and a belt ran across their chest. The belt had small pipe like bombs hooked up to it. They had a small shawl that was ripped and tattered draped along their shoulders. They wore tight black leggings and knee high boots.

But Ford only got a real good look at their back. With the figures landing they spread their arms out one of the pipe bombs off its belt and pulled the pin. Ford’s eyes widened as the person smashed the bomb into the ground.. Smoke blew out and enveloped them.

He coughed as the smoke made his eyes water. Whoever this person was they gathered up the supplies and pointed to a gap that had been created. He briefly questioned who he might be trusting but he soon came to the conclusion that they were probably better than the Galactic Federation.

He ducked out into the gap, the person shoving lightly at his back. They had the smallest hands. Down the pipe and into an alley. The feds were quickly on their trail. The strange person pulled a gun and shot off into the mass of cops following them.

He followed suit and shot off some rounds. He’d stolen the laser gun some time ago and it proved quite effective. The person tugged him along, through alley ways and threw buildings. At some point he ran at his own speed next to this strange person.

They roughly shoved him into a small space, an open utility closet. His back hit the far wall with a thud. The small person pressed their back against his front and slammed the door shut. Dropping the food at their feet. They held the door closed and panted.

Ford held his own breath as he heard the feds running past the door. Clearly confused as to what had happened. A small hand gripped his wrists and pushed his hands onto the door knob. He got the silent message and held tight.

One of the cops outside grabbed the handle and he gripped harder, his grip causing the nob to be unyielding. The person lightly put there hands over his and squeezed, their breath picking up. The frantic breaths reminded him of his anxiety ridden friend.

“Locked, keep moving we can’t lose them again!” Feet padded away and he relaxed his grip on door. The small hands patted his like a compliment to his strength, and a thank you. The door was opened and the small figure gathered up the food and made a gesture over its back for him to follow.

The person lead them to a house. In the stages of being built but nonetheless, far away from their last position.

“W-who are you?” He asked, panting from their fleeing escape.

The person didn’t answer and instead quickly cheeked the stolen goods. Picking each item up and turning it over. If this person thought that he was just going to hand over his items as payment for being saved then they were mistaken.

“Hey! Answer me would you!?” He wielded his weapon in the figure’s direction.

The person spun around, light brown fluffy hair and small round glasses. His eyebrows knitted together and his jaw dropped. “Fiddleford?” He lowered his gun and dropped it to the floor.

The man pulled his scarf down, that warm welcoming smile stared him in the face. “Stanford!”

Tears blocked his vision, and he scooped up the small man in his arms. “You’re alive!” They both said. Fidds threw his arms around Ford. He thought he would never see his friend again. They both let out little giggles at their shared glee. 

“You’re mighty famous with the feds, Stanford.” Fidds was sniffling, clearly on the edge of crying.

Ford set his friend down and smiled. “I am so glad you are alive. How did you get here?” He was gripping his friend's shoulders.

“Let's make a deal Stanford. We eat, sit by a fire, and trade stories. Hows that sound?” Fidds smiled.

“It sounds like a fine idea, my friend.” 

***

Fiddleford built them a smile fire in the backyard of the unfinished house. He’d been collecting his own stash of stolen goods and Stanford was surprised that his sweet friend had become a criminal as well. 

“Upon arriving in the nightmare realm I realised my worst fears had all come true.” Fidds had removed his jacket and scarf, poking at their small fire. “Bill knew who I was and was set on getting where ‘sixer’ was. I could only assume he meant you. I lost the demon and looked for you. But if any of the physics in that place made sense then I knew it was endless. When I realised this, I decided I must find a way to get out. I found a worm hole that lead me here.”

Fiddleford took a second to build their fire back up. “I began to gather supplies, hiding my face from the feds, and sleeping in empty homes. Turns out those combined things make you a wanted criminal in dimension C-137.”

Stanford knew that dimension from somewhere but he couldn’t recall. “My trip into the nightmare realm went about the same.” Ford smiled, “I landed roughly and spent weeks looking for you in the nightmare realm, Bill confronted me several times.”

“You spent weeks looking for me?” Fidds looked up from the fire. 

“Of course.” They looked at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“Continue.” Fidds looked back to the fire. 

Stanford had questions about what was in his friend’s gaze but he’d been asked to continue so he was going to finish his tale. “I met some locals who gave me clothing, gadgets, rations, and shelter. All for a promise, that I would find everything I could about Bill Cipher and get rid of him. I must have found the same wormhole as you, once I got here I was immediately hunted down by those creatures. I’ve been on the run for 33 days straight.”

“I saw, on the news. Everyone wants us in jail. We are a real nuisance Ford.” Fidds smiled, “I’ve been looking for you ever since I saw your wanted ad in the news paper. I thought it was possible that you might be a different Stanford but quickly dismissed it since this dimensions technology is far advanced it must be sometime in the future. I concluded that you must be my Stanford. And boy am I glad you are alive.”

“As am I, my friend.” He let out a sigh, “I am so sorry, I got us into this mess. I trusted Bill.” He let his head hang, “You were right all along.”

There was a bit of silence and then Fidds spoke carefully, “Ford, that's in the past. We ought to be focusin’ on the future.”

“Can you ever forgive me, my dearest friend?” He looked up. 

Fidds was smiling, eyebrows knit together. “Ford, I forgave you the moment I saw your wanted poster and knew you were alive.” 

Stanford smiled slowly, his chest felt heavy and his stomach light and nervous. He’d only felt this way about highschool crushes. Things clicked inside of his mind and he let his jaw drop open slightly, in taking some air. 

“Ford? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost, ya’ll right?” Fiddleford tilted his head slightly, one eyebrow raised up.

He blinked his eyes rapidly and whipped the look off his face. “Yes, I am just fine.”

“If yah done staring off at nothing, I have plans drawn up for a device that may get us back home. But we will have to steal the parts.”

“I am going to keep my promise to those creatures. I must research Bill. I want to destroy him.” 

“I will help you. Nothing would give me more satisfaction then destroying that one eyed devil.” Fidds grinned. 

Fiddleford showed him the plans, simple rough sketches of a gun like device that could open portals to other worlds. The plans were rough and the parts they would need were expensive.

But due to recent developments that Stanford Pines had under gone, he would do anything for Fiddleford Mcgucket. And absolutely anything to get them both back home safely, so Ford could spend the rest of his life making things up to his dearest companion. 


	3. Guess Who's Back

Rick was staring at a t.v screen in which the wanted face, for once, was not his own. He recognized it all too well. Stanford Pines had somehow found his way into Rick’s dimension. He was pretty glad it wasn’t the other twin but still unhappy. Things with Stanley hadn’t ended well, and that was the reason he was back in his own dimension. 

“Ah shit.” Rick said out loud to the empty living room. He was faced with two options. 1: stay at home and do nothing, Stanford Pines was a genius who could deal with his own problems. 2) He was going to have to switch himself over to a younger version of himself and go out and help the Pines twin. He didn’t belong here and Rick always had a soft spot for Pines.

“SHIT” He yelled as he pushed himself off of the couch and groaned, heading for his garage.

***

He was staring at his friend again. Stanford had always admired his friends work, Fidds was too smart for his own good. “Screwdriver?” That sweet little southern drawl called to him and he handed the tool over. 

“I don’t think we have enough parts.” His friend shook his head, “I knew I should have grabbed extra! Now we have to go back!”

It was softly drizzling outside, the shack they were staying in on the outskirts of the city was leaking. Ford had set up pots and pans they had stolen under each of the drips but more were quickly opening up. 

“Fiddleford, shh it's alright. I’ll go back.” He laid a hand on the man’s back.

“No! You can’t go alone!” the man wheeled around, desperation on his face.

Ford frowned, “Hold on now, yes I can. I can take care of myself!” 

“I know you can, Stanford but!-” 

“What's this all about then!?” He scowled. 

“I can’t lose you again, Stanford!” The small frightened man yelled back. 

His own face fell into one of sorrow. “Okay. okay.” He knew the feeling well enough. Every dangerous mission left him asking if it was the last they would see each other. 

Fiddleford had covered his face with his hands and gripped onto his own hair. “I can’t, please.”

“Shh.” He took the small man into his arms and held him close. “I won’t go without you.” He sat his chin on the others head and gently rubbed at his friends back. 

Fiddleford fists curled into the lapels of his jacket. Fidds was crying into his turtleneck. “I’m so-” he seemed to struggle, “So fucking scared. I want to go home, Stanford. I want to go back home with you.” 

In all his years at college and in Gravity Falls he had never heard Fiddleford Mcgucket curse. This was far beyond serious, in that moment he could see all the damage that he had inflicted upon his friend. 

He cupped his friends soft wet cheeks and smiled, “Let's go get those parts, then we can go home.” 

Fiddleford nodded slowly and closed his eyes. “Yes.”

***

Operations such as this took time to plan out. They often came with the expectation that they would both be running from the cops again. They had to spend time making bombs and checking weapons. 

It was some of the quieter times they spent together. Fiddleford treasured those soft moments. Sitting on the small deck of their outskirt shack making things while it rained. He set his things aside and watched it pour down. “Not today.” He said lightly.

Ford turned his head away from their work and towards him. “Too rainy.” Came the answer. 

“Exactly my thought.” He turned his head towards Stanford and saw the same eyes he had given Ford so many times before. Adoration, caring, and a unspeakable sorrow that it was never meant to be.

He wanted to speak up, wanted to say so many things that he couldn’t get his brain to function properly. He opened his mouth but his friend stood up.

“I’m going to make something to eat. I’ll call you in when it's done.” The door shut behind his friend and he returned his attention to the rain. Silently watching it drizzle off the overhang above his head. He picked his project up and began to work on it once again.

***

Both of their faces were covered by their scarfs. That didn’t mean no one would recognize them though, so Stanford was on high alert. His eyes searched the crowd of people. No cops in sight. He looked at his friend and gave a nod.

Fiddleford looked back up at him and nodded in return. They walked into the parts shop together. Looking around before looking at each other.

“I-it's you!” The sales clerk’s eyes widened Ford turned his head to the man behind the counter. Ford raised his gun and took a shot, it was only on stun and the man simply slumped to the floor. 

“Was that necessary?” Fiddleford whispered. Stanford didn’t answer, it was a rule they kept that his friend was breaking. They never spoke when they went out like this. It kept them more out of trouble. He had a deep connection to Fidds and they both could understand each other just by looks. 

Stanford began to fill his bag with the needed parts, along with extra. Fidds was doing his own work when they heard the alarms go off. They scrambled to fill their bags. Ford pointed upwards and Fiddleford nodded his understanding. 

His small friend wasn’t strong enough to climb up the sides of buildings like he was, but he was strong enough to lift the 100 pound man like he was nothing. He bent down slightly and his small friend wrapped both arms around his neck. Ford held on with one hand and grabbed a ladder with the other.

It was hard to climb but the slow rising of sirens in the background kept him going. He hopped up each rung until he could safely let go of Fidds. Once on the roof they began to look around. The route they wanted to take was blocked off, the direction of the sirens. If they headed the opposite way they would be easily found.

Fiddleford looked up at him, eyes going back and forth between his own. “Stanford!” The little man called out as a two nets enveloped them both. Why did this always happen to him? Stanford was a smart man but that did not mean he was the wisest. 

The nets tugged them away, and Ford let out a grunt. As he was lifted into the air a knife plunged down into the ropes, releasing him. He fell to his hands and knees and quickly shot up. “Fiddleford!” He spun around. 

“Stanford!” Fidds reached out through the holes in his own net. An air ship carrying him away slowly.

“Stanford Pines.” A familiar voice, he spun around. The man who had saved him had dark navy blue hair, bushy eyebrows and a resting pissed off face. Tons of piercings in his ears, a collar around his neck, and a small scruff of dark navy blue hair on his chin. He had one hip cocked and his arms folded as if awaiting an answer.

“Rick? Rick Sanchez?” He narrowed his eyes and offered a confused face back.

“W-w-w-what do you think you’re doing!? R-runnin' around and stealin' shit! Getting arrested! Stealing shit like some sort of dipshit! This isn’t how you steal shit if you aim to keep it, Pines.”

He scowled, “Why didn’t you come back?”

“H-hey now, we aren’t talking about my flaws, w-w-w-w-we are talking about yours.” Rick pointed an accusing finger at him.

He shook his head and waved a hand at the man, “I can’t deal with this right now-”

“What no thank you? I just saved your life, I definitely didn’t have to risk my fucking life to save your stupid ass.” God he forgot how much Rick curses.

“Ford!” His friend's voice was distant.

“Fiddleford!” He spun back around, watching in horror as his friend was carted away. “Rick.” He flipped himself towards the pissed off man. “I need to get my friend.”

“I save your ass and now you want me to do more stuff for you! I don’t owe you shit, Pines.” 

“Please!” He gripped Rick’s shoulders, “He needs me.” He hoped the desperation in his voice was clear.

Rick sighed and grabbed a small device, mumbling under his breath. “This guy better be important.” the man then hucked the device towards the aircraft. A static field erupted and the machine collapsed in on itself.

“You couldn’t have done that a safer way!” He gripped either side of his head as he watched the net plummet.

“He's fine, you idiot. He’ll probably have a big headache though, but I can fix him right up.” Rick nodded towards the ladder they had used to get up. “Well c’mon, we have to go get him before the feds do.”


	4. New Mission

Rick said they couldn’t stay up in the house and took them to the basement. There were tubes in which bodies floated and walls full of gadgets. Stanford carried Fidds in his arms down into it. The man had suffered a long fall but seemed like he was fine otherwise.

Rick was sure he could fix him but Fiddleford would need rest. So they got to work straight away. Setting up a makeshift bed for his friend and laying him on it. Rick took many tools and used them all in ways Ford didn’t understand. His hand laced with Fidds.

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Rick said softly. 

“I know.” Ford couldn’t take his eyes off his friends face.

“You love him. Don’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” He turned his eyes towards the other man.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Ford. I can see it in your eyes, it's not hard.”

He didn’t answer and just looked back to his friends face, he’d heard cases of head damaged patients hearing conversations while they slept. He hoped Fidds wasn’t listening.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Rick let out a snort and smirked, “You’re a real shit head. Of course it matters, it really matters to your friend. Honestly the fact that you both haven’t made a move makes me sick to my stomach. Get over yourself and-”

“What do you mean?”

Rick scoffs and rolls his eyes, “You need better prescriptions in those frames, nerd. He was shouting and reaching for you to come save him. Which means he trusts you and cares about you deeply.”

Stanford looked back to his friends face, unsure of how to take that information. 

“Fine, you can fucking ignore me.” Rick wraps fidds head in a bandage. “he's gonna be fine. Just a minor head injury.” Rick rolled away in his chair. 

“Is that you? ” he was staring at the various tubes full of bodies. 

“I transferred over into this one since the time in my dimension seems to be about 50 times fast then yours. I didn't think you'd recognize me.”

“Rick, why did you ever leave?”

Stanford was met with silence. “fuck off that's why.”

He scowled, dealing with Rick was always tricky business and the only person who could seem to handle it was his brother. “no. Tell me. You pretty much broke my brother. I'd like an explanation.”

“look,” Rick spun the swivel chair towards him and pointed a screw driver his way. “it was my time to leave. So I left. Can you get off my ass about it, i-i-i-i cordially invite you to hop right off my dick.”

There was no negotiation left in the other man's voice so he opted to holding fiddleford tiny hand in his own. He'd had a rough day and he slowly began to drift off slumping over into the makeshift bed. 

***

Fiddleford’s head hurt. That was to say the least. He felt a wave of pain wash over him, and let out a small groan. His eyes fluttered open but his vision was blurry. His glasses were still on so he could guess that wasn't the problem. 

A face started to slowly fade in and out, first it was three and then it slowly started to shift into one. “Stanford?” 

“guess again.” The face above him was one he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Fiddleford let out a screech, “STANFORD.” 

He hadn't even noticed the sleeping man on top of him but he defiantly noticed when Stanford sat bolt upright. “Whoa whoa!”

“Stanford pines you get that man away from me!” he flattened himself against the wall the bed was used up next to. 

“well that's fucking rude, a-a-a-after all the shit I did for you.” Rick crossed his arms and frowned. 

“Fiddleford calm down, he saved us both.” he felt the heavyweight of Stanford’s hand in his own.

“and neither of you shit for brains have even thanked me. So, you're fucking welcome.”

His breath was slowing down and he got a good look at the room they were in before he landed his gaze back on Rick. “Thank you.” he said slowly. 

Rick Sanchez. They’d met briefly and it had been the most anxiety ridden Fidds had ever felt in his entire life. Rick was crazy, had constant reckless behavior, and cursed like a sailor. They were complete opposites. The only thing Fiddleford really knew was that Rick had once been intimately involved with Stanford’s brother. And it ended bad.

Rick raised an eyebrow, “Don't mention it.” the man waved a hand, “now I have to to upstairs and explain to my family what the hell I am doing.” the dark haired man was already taking his leave “Don't fucking break anything or I'll break you. Y-y-y-you know what? It's better if you just don't touch anything. so don't.” and with that it was just him and Stanford again.

Fiddleford’s eye trailed down to their intertwined fingers. His head was hurting again. “what-”

 

“You fell from a pretty high place, so Rick fixed you.” Ford's thumb was slowly gliding over his. 

He struggled to find words, “we should talk about this.” he squeezed the others hand in his own. “but not now.”

“We will. But for now. Get some shut eye.” Ford smoothed some hair of his away from his face and gently pushed him down. 

“Don't leave me alone.” 

“I'll stay right here.”

He felt safer then, and closed his eyes with a smile. Lips brushed his forehead just before he drifted off to sleep. 

***

Stanford watched Fidds sit bolt upright and reached out before the man could call for him. “I'm right here.” Fiddleford relaxed immensely. “Rick brought you some soup a bit ago.”

Fidds blinked a few times before nodding. He gently handed over the soup as they sat side by side on the bed. Fidds took several spoons full of the soup before setting it down on the floor.

“Ford we need to talk and I'm not to keen on putting it off any longer.” 

His stomach did a nervous flip. “okay.”

They sat in silence for a second. “Back at our little shack I wanted to say something but you left before I could.” There's more silence. If he can get away without speaking he will. “I think we both know what's going on.”

“Yah?” he was staring away at the wall of gadgets Rick had. 

“Stanford, look at me.” He turned his head reluctantly, Fidds let out a little giggle that helped him feel 10 times better. “Why do you look so upset, sugar? You've got nothing to be upset about. I just want us to be honest. We've got the same thing to say to each other.”

He gave a sheepish smile to his friend, he’d never once in his life been called anything sweet like “sugar.” A blush rose up on his cheeks. “Fiddleford I.”

“I know.” They shared a small kiss. He felt breathless as they parted, he couldn’t remember closing his eyes till his was opening them again. He wished they weren’t in Rick’s basement where the pissed off man could interrupt them at any minute.

But Fiddleford didn’t seem to care about that because they were kissing again, slow but deliberate. He was in no way about to stop what they had going in that moment. Moving his lips against his friends. Tilting his head so he could kiss deeper, putting all his new feelings into it.

He shifted and was leaning over the smaller man. Kissing his best friend like he had never had a drink of water and Fiddleford was a river. Fidds arms were quickly around him and he was glad that the smaller was returning the feeling ten fold. 

Now that he thought about it he was in love before he even knew it. He’d always admired his friend, always held him close to his heart. It took losing him to really bring everything to the surface, and Fidds kind words to cement it in place. 

Stanford let his six fingers wander over the smaller man’s hips lightly before pulling away. “I want to take you home.” He pushes his face into the lanky man’s neck. “Keep you safe. You’ve had enough dangerous missions for a lifetime and I just want to hold you. I just want it to be us. We can start leading a normal life, I want you to be with me for the whole thing.”

“I’ve always been here, Stanford.” Fidds gasps slightly as he presses his lips to the sensitive skin in front of him. “And I always will be.” 

“I can’t believe I never saw it before.” He pulled away to look Fiddleford in his light blue eyes. “You were my true mission all along, I just couldn’t see it.”

Fidds turned a dark shade of red, “You’ve been my greatest friend, and I’ve felt this way about you for a long time.”

“As have I, my-” Friend didn’t seem right anymore, “Fiddleford. I just, didn’t recognize it.”

The small man below him smiled, “Are you blind to your own mind, Stanford?”

“It would seem so.” He smiled fondly back down, reconnecting their lips. Fidds soft, small hands ran through his hair. 

Stanford knocked the bowl of soup over with his foot and let out a curse. Fidds erupted into a fit of giggles. “Careful, Stanford.” 

“I’ll clean it up. You should get more rest.”

“You sure you don’t want my help, sweetheart?”

The sudden endearing name made his cheeks turn pink, “No, I’ll be fine.” He smiled to back up his statement. He moped the soup up with some towels in a bin, asking if Fiddleford wanted more soup. The small man declined the offer.

“My only request is that you come back over here.” Fidds gave him a look he had never received before in all his life. Half lidded eyes and a small kind smile. Ford’s knees felt weak. He set the bowl far away before climbing back on top of the small man.

“Stanford you are one mighty handsome man.” Fidds cupped his cheeks and smiled.

“Really?” He returned the small tug of his lips but sheepishly, he’d never had such kind words showered on him so freely.

“I hope you’re messin’ with me, Ford. Otherwise you should look in more mirrors.”

“Can’t: ghosts.” Ford gave a sly grin.

Fiddleford rolled his eyes, “Ford, are you trying to seduce me with the paranormal?” 

“I wasn’t trying to seduce you.”

“Well maybe you should be.” The small man fluttered his eyelashes.

“Fiddleford H. Mcgucket, are you trying to seduce me? I never took you for an avid flirter.” 

“Stanford Pines I’ve been flirting with you since college days, you really should pay attention more, sugar.”

“You’re right, I’ll start right now.” Ford leaned down and pressed their lips back together. Fidds made a noise that suspiciously sounded like a moan. 

“Aye Aye Aye!” Came Rick’s voice from the stairs. “A-a-a-a-are you kidding me!?” Fiddleford let out a yelp and Ford jumped. “My fucking family is right up there! There will be absolutely no sex while my grandchildren and daughter are just a few steps away!”

“You are the one who said we should get over ourselves!” Ford scowled. 

“Y-yah.” Long low burp from the man as he walked down, “I meant like, talk things out and shit. Not get dirty in my basement.”

Fiddleford had two hands pressed over his face and had a bright blush all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Stop it, Rick!”

“What? So you can have sex with Ford but god forbid I know or talk freely about it. I-i-i-i-i-i got news for you, Mcgucket. This is America, and even though it's stupid and run by a bunch of dipshits, it's still free and I can say what I want. You spilled soup all over the place!? What the hell do you two think you are doing!?”

There was a lot more yelling but neither of them really cared to listen. Yelling was just something Rick did, it was out of their control. Stanford laid his head down on Fidds chest and ignored the rant the Hispanic man was on. 

He could hear Fiddleford’s heart beat and listened to that instead. Fidds combed his little fingers through Ford’s hair. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and nuzzled in.

“Gonna fall asleep, Ford?” Fidds sounded drowsy and his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Mhm.” Stanford answered closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, pumpkin.~” Fidds hummed.

“Night, Fidds.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rick was the one to carefully remove the bandages from Fiddleford’s head. It had healed right up, but there was a small scar right at his hairline. It looked permanent and he knew he would have it forever.

“There yah go.” Rick huffed as he tossed the gauze away.

“Thank you.” He looked at himself in the small mirror. God he looked a mess. What he wouldn’t do for a shower. His mind provided a scenario where Ford would join him but he dismissed it. Showers with your significant other never went as planned. “Is there any way I can get cleaned up?”

“You’ve got to be kidding. Hell no. My-my-my family can’t see you two. It’s bad enough I saw you, both of you are displacing the shit out of time. I got to get you two suckers home.”

“Come with us.” Fiddleford smiled, Rick wasn’t as bad as his bark. He cared about them both, Stanford said Rick could give less of a shit but Fidds could see it. Rick was willing to risk life and limb for his friends and family.

“You’re crazy.” Rick scoffed. “Why the fuck would I want to do that?”

“Stanley Pines.” Fiddleford smiled as he sat down on his bed. Stanford was gently snoozing and he hoped his weight wouldn’t wake the man up.

“I-i-is your brain fucking mush? Things with me and Lee went to shit.” Rick’s face became soft and vulnerable for only a second as he whispered. “I bet he doesn’t even want to see me.”

“Now, Rick. I don’t think that's true at all. I bet Stanley misses you a lot. I’d miss Stanford, and I am sure he would miss me.”

Rick seemed to take the information in before rejecting it with a  sour grimace, “You and Stanford are a lot different than Lee and me.”

“From what I heard; I think he misses you.”

He was surprised when Rick showed even more of his true self, the one under the yelling and cursing. “You think?”

Fidds nodded, “I really do, Rick.”

Rick let out a sigh and let his arms hang, a look of thought crossing his face. “I can come visit. But i can’t stay. My grandson means the world to me.”

“Maybe he can come?”

“W-w-w-where you listening to a word I said? It's bad enough you're here and i'm interacting with you. My family can’t see you.”

“It's something to consider.” He yawned and laid down, curling against Ford. The man’s response was to nuzzle into his back and pull him close. He thought briefly about his divorce and his son. He hadn’t even thought about what Tate would feel like about having two dads. Would his son hate him?

Fiddleford loved his son a lot but he had a feeling he loved Stanford just a bit more. If he could have both he would be blessed. But if is own son hated him for being happy he would let Tate be with his mother. Hating him could be common ground for them.

“You need some more rest or you’re not making the trip so you and that big idiot should sleep.”

“How are we traveling? I have plans back at our hideout for a device that can-”

Rick held up the gun, waving it around. “Beat you to it.”

“How.” Fidds blinked his eyes at the device and let his mouth hang open.

“I don’t want to feed anyone's ego unless it’s mine but great minds think alike, Mcgucket. J-j-j-just so that doesn’t go to your head, I still thought of it before you and managed to make it.”

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes. It was silent for a bit, though Fiddleford didn’t want to be left to his own devices. His brain had too many thoughts running through his head. Thankfully Ford saved him.

“Come here.” Stanford’s voice was sleepy and thick, face nuzzling into his back. He scooted closer and Ford threw a blanket over both of them.

“I-i-i-i-i got you. I’ll get out of your hair. Just please-”

“We get it.” Stanford waved a hand at Rick, the man left them be. Ford pulled him close, hands smoothing over his hip and nuzzling into the hair on the back of his neck. “Missed you.”

Fidds giggled, “In your sleep?” He felt the blush rise up on his cheeks, Ford’s hips pressing into his back.

“No,” A pause, “just all the time. Never noticed before.”

He couldn’t help but smile a bit wider. The smile quickly replaced by a soft sigh as Ford decided to kiss at his neck. Arms encircling him even tighter.

“Stanford, sugar, remember what Rick said.”

“Too tired anyways.” The man ceased behind him, “Can’t wait to go back home.”

“Rick said we would leave tomorrow.”

“Anything you want from our shack?”

“Maybe, but let’s just think about that tomorrow.”

“Mmk.”Ford nuzzled into his back and he felt his eyelids growing heavy.

***

They decide it's not a good idea to go back to the shack. All that's there is the parts for a portal gun they no longer need.

“Fiddleford tells me you are going to be coming with us? Is that true?” Stanford drapes his scarf along his neck.

“Yah yah, but i’m not staying.”

“You want to see Stanley?” Ford gives a knowing smirk, one eyebrow raised.

“Yah, i do. And i swear to god if you-”

“I haven’t talked to my brother since high school. It’s been ten years or more. I would have to call him and ask him to come to the cabin. I have no idea if he will come if it's me. But if he hears your voice on the other line, he’ll come.”

Rick’s eyes searched his own, “He will? You make him sound like a big sap.”

“He’s always been like that Rick and you know it.”

Rick opened his mouth to say something else but Fiddleford interrupted them. “Are we ready to go?”

He wasn’t sure what to call Fidds anymore, boyfriend sounded childish in his mind. “Yes, I think so. Rick?”

The man in question furrowed his eyebrows and grimaced. “Yah, let's get you two home.” Rick pointed the gun at a wall, pulling the trigger. A bright green swirling circle opened up. “That should be your dimension, 46’\ just for future reference.”

“Thank you, Rick.” He nodded, smiling. Finally, heading home. He could stay with Fiddleford and live out the rest of his life without being on the run. He could publish his findings without the portal (which he was going to dismantle when he got home). The findings would make him rich, in theory, and he could spend time alone with Fiddleford.

Firstly he would spend the money on an expansion for the shack, combine their rooms and make space for inventing. They could go on to make great things.

“Please, never mention I did anything for you two.” Rick stepped through. He took Fiddleford’s hand in his own and stepped in. The place they stepped into was one Stanford didn’t recognize.

“Okay, I don’t fuck up very often so never ever mention this shit again but I put a forward slash instead of a backslash and we are in an alternate dimension of your dimension.”

“What's different about it?” Fiddleford looked around.

“Well if I am right, which is nuts because I am always right. Some things different here are we are fucked because the gun is out of juice, two we are here and we aren’t supposed to be, three Fiddleford and Stanford are somewhere in this dimension and seeing each other could result in the displacement of the whole damn place!”

“What!? Are you kidding!?” Fiddleford grabbed onto his hair and gave a tug. Stanford was concerned he’d pull some out.

“Rick, you have to be joking. We can’t stay here!”

“Yah, I know, dipshit! I have no fucking idea what will happen if one of the alternate you'd sees the other. It could collapse this whole fucking place!”

“Unlikely.” Rick and Ford both turned towards Fiddleford but the man was just wide eyed. Staring at something behind them.

Stanford turned around to see a familiar face. Fiddleford, clean looking and slightly worried look on his face. “Though I do feel awful lookin’ at myself. My dimension seems to be fine.”

All three of them stared at the completely different Fiddleford standing before them. “Ya’ll better come inside, can’t let Stanford see you. Good to see you again, Rick. Come with me.” Fiddleford number two waved over his back for them to follow.

***

This Fiddleford lead them to a college institute in which him and Stanford had created together. They were both professors and Fiddleford was impressed by his alternate self. They were taken to a dorm and Fiddleford told them not to leave. If Stanford saw them things might go way down hill.

The dorm room had 4 rooms that came off a middle living space. The other Fiddleford cleared things up for them on the floor so no one would come to check on them.  

“There's a room for each of you!” The other Fiddleford smiled at them, rick took off to check out the room right away.

“Oh we won’t be needing two,” Fidds smiled, he had assumed that they would be together across every dimension but the other Fidds looked slightly surprised.

“Oh, you two..”

“Of course,” Stanford’s six fingers brushed his shoulder.

“I see,” the fidds in front of them seemed to be a bit more distant. “I’ll have some meals brought up for you three. Just sit tight.”

“No no no, little man. Me and you have to have a talk about my portal gun. Got to get these two home.” Rick crossed his arms.

“I’ll call up the food and gladly talk with you about the materials you need.” the other fidds smiled.

***

Stanford was asleep, but Fiddleford couldn’t seem to force himself to. It was usually the other way around with them. He just sat on the leather couch and was staring at the night sky when he heard the other Fidds leave Rick’s room.

“I expected you to be in bed. Can’t sleep?” he looked at the other version of him.

“Yah. Nothin’ eatin’ me just can’t seem to sleep.” He moved over as the other Fidds was approaching to sit. “I saw how you looked when i mentioned the bed situation.”

“Its nothin’”

“You love your Stanford too don’t you?” he gave himself a sympathetic smile.

The other Fiddleford balled up his fists and sighed. “He’s just so. So. so. So very oblivious!”

“Yah I know.” he smiled back at himself. “You have to tell him though. You’ll be so much happier. Take it from yourself.”

“You think he would..feel the same?”

“If you feel the same way as I do about Ford, then i have a feeling your Ford feels the same way as my Ford.” Fiddleford nods along with his own words, “It makes sense right?”

The other nods and smiles, “yes, it does, actually.” The other fiddleford nodded and looked away, “Thank you, have a good night.” the other stood up.

“You’re welcome, i’ll try to.” He nodded as he watched himself leave. Even though he had been through hell and back. Running around stealing and being chased by the feds he was happier than the Fiddleford in this dimension. Because he had Ford.

He smiled to himself and stood up. Returning t the room they shared he slipped into bed.

“Fiddleford.” the other’s arms wrapped around him. “What were you doing?”

“Talking to the other me. I couldn’t sleep.” He smiled to himself, setting his glasses on the night stand next to Ford’s.

“I was sad you left.” Ford’s lips pressed softly to his neck.

“Havin’ separation issues, pumpkin?” He hummed as Ford pulled him closer. “Oh no, not tonight.”

“It would help you sleep.”

He giggled, as hard as it was, he flipped around and kissed the sleepy looking man on the nose. “You know what would help me sleep? Sitting here and slowly drifting off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. It will also help you. Go to bed.” Fidds made sure to snuggle in real close, nuzzling his face into the man in front of him.

“Goodnight, Fidds.”

“Night, Stanford."


End file.
